talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Telechoice
Hello. Mr. Fuddle? Yeah. Hi, this is US West. How ya doin'? Fine. Good. I know you're probably busy, so just briefly--we're calling to let you know about Telechoice that we're offering just in Seattle. Just a discount billing passage for your phone line. Save you some money on your monthly bill, I can give some new functions as well. Have you got 30 seconds to add... No, I don't, ah, need anything else with my phone. I'm sorry? I don't need anything else with the phone. It's fine. How about just givin' me a shot at it. Gimme 30 seconds of your time, Mr. Fuddle. I don't, I don't need anything else. I got everything. I got call waiting and that's all I need. For $4.40, we give every other service we have. Yeah, well that's, uh...for $4.40 I can make some more calls. --- Calling to let you know about Telechoice. We're offering a discount billling package for your phone line. ''' I'm fed up. Please take me off your list. And don't call us back. '''Can you give me 30 seconds of your time? No, I can't. It's a sensational... Just take me off your list! This is the third god damned call I've had today. And I'm tired ''of it! '''Well it's a sensational offer.' --- Telechoice will go one your line the 8th of October. M'kay, this is under AT&T, right? Uh, US West. Just...we're a local company. Right. ' US West, "ASOS"... Cause I don't want any odd little creatures... '''Yeah, you don't wanna take on anymore companies. ' Some po'dunk companies I've never heard of...yeah, clicking into a- tone --- 'You already have US West. ' Well, ok, but I ain't...I've been gettin' calls about changing and everything. Well, maybe it's AT&T or something or other... --- Helo? '''Hi, is Mr. Ding there? Uh...he's not home now, okay? --- Your mother-in-law? Oh, yes, she hates me. laughing Trust me, she hates me. Your mother-in-law feels that way? Why? 'Cause I took her son away! Oh...but just, just...don't call her in three way. ''' Well...I only did it because I wanted to see the way she felt, and...then she lied about it but...my mother-in-law, I mean...she should be in a mental institution, 'cause she's a whacko. She really...well, she's from Nebraska, so, you know, their all backwards out there, anyways, laughing but... '''Oh. So trust me, it's nothing off my back. Seriously, with my phone bill...I mean, check my records. I live in Port Orchard. My husband works in Bangor, and that's long distance. Yeah... And it's only a 20 minute drive. So I called US West, and they said because...Bangor is on another phone company line...that's why it's long distance. So I think it's stupid. Two, I hate the state of Washington, so...I hate it! Oh, c'mon... Oh, I hate it! I really miss the snow. Here, it stinks. --- Who are you? Who are you? I can't understand English. --- Hi, this is US West, how're ya doin'? Ah, I don't know...I haven't taken an inventory this morning. I woke up this mornin'. Uh...I tell you what, you call back maybe in a half an hour or so, and talk to the warden; she takes care of all that. --- We're calling to let you know about Telechoice, that we're offering... Huh? That costs $6.50... --- Well, why should I pay extra money? Well, you're getting 3-way calling and call... I'm not interested in the 3-way calling. --- We don't have any use for it. We don't need a 3-way hook-up! --- I just got out of the hospital with a brand new... knee re-emplacement. And uh, I...just rather not switch at this time. --- It's only...one dollar and fifty cents, Frank...per month. And then you'll have 3-way... Yeah, one dollar and fifty cents, I might...don't have it! You... I...how we gonna do it? Don't have it! No, let's...let, w...let's do it the way we been doing. --- Hang up! Huh? Hold on please. My daughter was pick up the phone, okay? of a young child crying as another line is hung up snorts --- I don't understand what you saying...but, but I understand a little bit. A little bit. What'd you say? Huh? See, ah...when my daughter come, she cannot understand what you say. down If you're not interested doing the package deal with the call waiting...if someone could get back to me on it, thanks a lot...I'd really appreciate it. Category:Long-winded Category:Medleys